Algo que recordar
by HotaRu YaOiGirL
Summary: Finalmente la noche de su vida había llegado. Aquella por la que tanto él como sus amigos estuvieron esperando durante los últimos extensos y aburridos siete meses de una rutinaria vida universitaria ahogada en exámenes. Pero todo parece cambiar cuando unos ojos ónices se encaprichan con su figura. "-Tengo a un imbécil persiguiéndome el trasero." / SasuNaru. Yaoi. Lemon.


**Datos:**

 **Título:** "Algo que recordar"

 **Autor:** HotaRu YaOiGirL

 **Advertencias:** Slash/Yaoi - AU - groserías - ¿OoC?- Lemon - humor de cuarta - esta historia contiene cuatro terrones de azúcar extra grandes - la siempre presente falta de ortografía...

 **Parejas:** SasukeNaruto

 **Disclaimer:** Por mucho que patalee, grite y llore, los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto por puro goce y diversión personal combinada con un poco de ocio. Sin fines de lucro, claro está.

 ** _Especialmente dedicado a EroGhost-chan. ¡Que lo disfrutes belleza!_ **

_**~~~~ Algo que recordar ~~~~**_

Por fin.

Finalmente la noche de su vida había llegado. Aquella por la que tanto él como sus amigos estuvieron esperando durante los últimos extensos y aburridos siete meses de una rutinaria vida universitaria ahogada en exámenes. Por fin la ansiada fiesta por la que había pagado un delirio de dinero y razón por la que tuvo que vivir a comida enlatada por semanas, había llegado. Sentía la emoción previa de una jornada salvaje recorrerle el cuerpo, excitándolo con sólo imaginarse las extensas posibilidades que le otorgarían las próximas diez horas más ambicionadas de toda su existencia. Los cabellos se le erizaban y sentía los pies deseosos de moverse al ritmo de la música, ya podía imaginarse dentro del lugar, bebiendo como si su hígado no existiera y bailando eufórico en medio de un mar de personas sudorosas. Sí, sin dudas, la mejor noche de todas.

Ahora, ¿cómo demonios había llegado a esta situación?

Se encontraba parado frente al espejo de su habitación, vestido con su ropa casual y un gesto de lo más desagradable adornándole el rostro. Él no solía preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, pero en este caso lo ameritaba y había terminado de convencerse cuando su queridísima amiga de excéntricos cabellos rosados le había regalado una sarta de puñetazos en la cabeza con la promesa de una segunda tanda si no se vestía como una persona -esta es la mejor parte- _decente_. Ahora gracias a la descomunal fuerza de Sakura se veía corriendo de un lado a otro, bañando su cama con las escasas prendas que poseía sin ser capaz de decidirse por el conjunto adecuado. ¡Maldición! Si por él fuese, concurriría encantado con sus típicos pantalones roñosos y su camiseta agujereada, pues poco le importaba su apariencia, tan sólo buscaba divertirse.

Se desnudó por décima quinta vez en lo que había terminado de ducharse y arrojó las prendas sobre el colchón luego de soltar un gruñido exasperado. Con el ceño bien fruncido y chirriando los dientes se arrojó sobre el ropero de nueva cuenta, rezando a seres inexistentes por que, por arte de magia, lograse encontrar algo que lo ayude a salir de semejante situación. Ya comenzaba a debatirse seriamente en mandar todo bien al demonio y desparramarse por el sillón junto a un tarro de helado con la compañía de una buena película de Bruce Lee; idea que cada vez le resultaba más encantadora.

Sus dedos tocaron el fondo del cajón y sintió una tela que no llegó a reconocer, por lo que tiró de ella hasta verla extendida ante sus expectantes ojos azules que brillaron radiantes al reconocerla. La dejó a un lado, dedicándose a rebuscar con más ganas hasta dar con otro género que se le hizo demasiado suave al tacto y tiró de él. No pudo evitar que un gritillo jovial y emocionado le brotara de la garganta cuando se puso de pie, para luego comenzar a vestirse a toda prisa con lo que le pareció su mayor descubrimiento.

Escudriñó su figura en el espejo una vez más, repasando el pantalón de gabardina azul profundo que se ceñía a su trasero y piernas de tal manera que hasta le resultó un poco vergonzoso; junto a la camisa escocesa manga corta a tonos naranjas, azules y rojos, rematando su atuendo con unos zapatos bien lustrados de vestir marrón claro y su inseparable pendiente con un cristal celeste colgando a la altura de su pecho. Perfecto. Sólo en esos momentos veía útil el exquisito gusto para vestir que tenía su madre, pues recordaba que aquel conjunto había sido regalo para sus veintidós años de parte de la misma.

Estaba arreglándose el cabello para que este no desentonara tanto con el atuendo cuando el sonido chillón de su teléfono lo hizo dar un brinco en el lugar. Instintivamente miró primero el reloj digital sobre la cómoda a su derecha que marcaba con indiferencia las _**01:42 am.**_ , y luego volvió su vista hacia el aparato vibrante sobre la madera.

" _Sakura-chan va a matarme."_

Tomó el aparato y pudo leer el nombre de su amiga en la pantalla.

Oh sí, estaba en lo cierto.

Atendió, pero antes de poder colocarse el celular sobre la oreja, un grito furioso se hizo audible por el otro lado de la línea.

 _—¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?!_

Cerró los ojos y se encogió un poco para luego responder con voz trémula.

—Espe… ¡Espérenme, estoy bajando!

Y previniendo una segunda reprimenda, cortó la llamada. Emprendió una carrera a lo largo del apartamento en busca de su pertenencias, dando por sentado que los vecinos del piso de abajo estarían deseando enterrarlo vivo por semejante escándalo a aquellas altas horas de la noche. Dio con su billetera y segundos después con las llaves de su casa, tomó una chaqueta negra que le esperaba en la entrada y salió a tropezones del edificio.

En cuanto se vio fuera, el frío de una helada noche de invierno le penetró los huesos, haciéndolo tiritar mientras buscaba con la vista el vehículo que aguardaba por él, el cual localizó a unos metros y se metió de lleno sin dudarlo. Dentro, lo recibió un brazo fornido que rodeó su cuello con fuerza mientras su dueño le picaba el estómago con la otra mano.

—Maldición, Naruto, casi te quedas en la calle. ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?— lo interrogó un chico de cabello castaño descontrolado, vestido con pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta a tonos vino. Tenía dos curiosos triángulos rojos tatuados debajo de sus ojos oscuros. —¿Es que acaso ya habías comenzado la fiesta con esa vecina tuya?— le picó socarrón.

Naruto rió entre dientes mientras se zafaba del agarre de su amigo proporcionándole un leve golpe en la cara con la palma abierta, del otro lado del auto ubicó a un segundo muchacho que, de brazos cruzados y expresión aburrida, miraba por la ventana en silencio.

—¡Shikamaru! ¡Viniste datebayo!— exclamó sonriente aún forcejeando con el otro joven que murmuraba maldiciones contra la palma que todavía tenía estrellada en su rostro.

El mencionado se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una mueca disgustada.

—Me extorsionaron.

—¡Yo no te extorsioné!— se hizo audible una voz femenina desde el asiento del conductor. Naruto dirigió su mirada al espejo retrovisor y se encontró con los ojos turquesa de Ino, quien los miraba divertida con ambas manos sobre el volante. —Sólo bastó con decirte que Temari iría para tenerte bien vestido y peinado en la puerta de tu casa.

Shikamaru sintió caer sobre su persona las burlescas miradas de los muchachos junto a él y sólo atinó a encogerse aún más entre hombros y regresar su vista a la ventana.

—Esta será una noche interesante.— dijo Kiba ensanchando la sonrisa que parecía habérsele tatuado en la boca.

—¿Interesante?— se unió una quinta persona ubicada en el asiento del acompañante, los cabellos rosas bien peinados le contorneaban su piel de porcelana y los ojos esmeralda. —¡Esta será la mejor maldita noche de toda nuestras vidas! ¡Hasta que el hígado no reviente está prohibido detenerse, muchachos!— gritó eufórica alzando los brazos hasta hacerlos chocar contra el techo del vehículo. _—_ ¡Písale, Ino!

Los gritos y las carcajadas en acuerdo no se hicieron de rogar, retumbando con fuerza mientras la conductora aceleraba y recorría las calles de la ciudad a velocidad. Sakura giró la perilla del estéreo hasta que los parlantes vibraron por el alocado volumen de la música, siendo acompañados por los aullidos del grupo que cantaban a viva voz y se sacudían al ritmo de la canción. Dos temas pasaron siendo coreados entre risas descontroladas hasta que Shikamaru exclamó una pregunta por la que el volumen fue bajado al instante.

—Oigan, ¿dónde es la fiesta?— la duda le había entrado cuando las luces de la ciudad habían sido reemplazadas por la oscuridad de un camino sinuoso y de tierra que surcaba un bosque de pinos inmensos.

—¿Conoces el hotel Sharingan?— respondió con una segunda pregunta la chica pelirosa.

Shikamaru negó y se vio asaltado por otra pregunta, esta vez por parte de Kiba.

—¿Ubicas a los ricachones Uchiha?— en cuanto vio a su amigo asentir dudoso, prosiguió. —Son dueños de la cadena de hoteles Sharingan. El menor de ellos, Sasuke, va a nuestra Universidad. Él y su hermano empezaron a organizar la fiesta en cuanto supieron que el edificio iba a ser demolido para una entera remodelación, a comienzos del año.

—Dicen que la ambientación de los cuatro pisos del hotel ha salido fortunas, definitivamente algo que sólo ellos pueden solventar.— agregó Ino con la vista fija en el camino. —El lugar tiene capacidad para dos mil personas pero escuché que han comprado bebidas que doblegan la cantidad de invitados.

—¡Ah! Y a mí me han dicho que con el dinero de las entradas invitarían a dos de los mejores _deejays_ de la ciudad.— aportó Naruto con voz ansiosa, el excesivo precio por el que había pagado su acceso valía todos y cada uno de los días que había estado almorzando comida enlatada.

Sakura chilló emocionada dando golpes con ambas manos sobre la guantera frente a ella y su festejo fue nuevamente continuado por todos los integrantes del grupo, Shikamaru ahora incluido pero en menor intensidad. El volumen fue subido de nueva cuenta y los alaridos regresaron, convirtiendo los siguientes diez minutos de viaje en una alocada pre-fiesta.

Poco después el angosto camino se ensanchó hasta convertirse en una amplia rotonda centrada con un inmenso cantero de arbustos bien podados que rodeaban la figura de lo que parecía una fuente de tres niveles. Los automóviles de diversos modelos y colores abarrotaban la entrada haciendo casi imposible el paso, junto a la gente que entraba y salía del edificio bañado por luces de colores mientras la música ahogada hacía temblar los alrededores.

Ino acomodó el vehículo en el primer lugar factible que se presentó ante sus ojos y pronto los cinco amigos se vieron encarando la entrada del imponente hotel de lujo.

—¡Están preciosas!— exclamó el rubio en cuanto vio cómo iban vestidas ambas de sus amigas. Tomó de la mano a cada una dándoles una pequeña vuelta al mismo tiempo mientras ellas le seguían el juego, joviales.

—Y tú por fin me has hecho caso, cabeza hueca, con ese atuendo rajas la tierra.— comentó la de ojos esmeralda sonriendo encantadora, su vestido rojo de seda se le ceñía al cuerpo mostrando su complexidad de curvas bien marcadas.

—Lástima que sólo te vayan los hombres.— se atrevió a decir la chica de cabello rubio pálido, haciendo un puchero burlón. La falda de encaje azul le caía hasta el borde de los tacones y se unía con la parte superior del conjunto en una fina línea que ascendía mostrando su vientre plano y bien trabajado.

Naruto pasó ambos brazos por los hombros de sus amigas, atrayéndolas hacia él.

—Puedo hacer una excepción esta noche, ¿qué me dicen?

Se silenciaron unos segundos, hasta que los tres soltaron una limpia carcajada que fue continuada por comentarios mordaces y fantasías tanto imposibles como descaradas, bien subidas de tono. Kiba y Shikamaru les seguían a unos metros entablando una charla más amena.

En cuanto se vieron en la entrada de enormes puertas de vidrio, un hombre robusto con tatuajes cubriéndole el cuello y pinta de luchador de boxeo les pidió con expresión de piedra sus respectivas entradas, a lo que ellos obedecieron y se les fue entregada a cambio una pulsera plastificada de color negro con un símbolo redondo rojo y blanco. Sin mucha más ceremonia, se introdujeron al salón. Dentro los recibió una extensa barra con licores y demás bebidas alcohólicas de variedades tan diversas que Naruto juró jamás haberlas visto; siendo los tragos servidos por tres chicos bien uniformados y de expresión simpática. Del lado derecho había varias mesas redondas, la gran mayoría ocupadas por grupos de jóvenes que hablaban mientras disfrutaban de aperitivos. En el centro se lucía una pequeña pista de baile donde los más valientes danzaban con calma entre risas cómplices, dándole al primer salón un aspecto divertido pero controlado, digno de una bienvenida que invitaba a degustar los primeros tragos de la noche.

Sin pensarlo mucho, los cinco amigos se situaron en la barra pidiendo cada quien su bebida de preferencia.

—Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Temari.— comentó Shikamaru con los ojos fijos en la pantalla de su celular. —Me ha dicho que ella y los demás están en la sala de pool. ¿Alguno tiene idea de dónde es?

—Parece que alguien está impaciente…— dijo Ino con una entonación cantarina que hizo al pelilargo fruncir el ceño. Recibió su _Margarita_ agradeciéndole al muchacho con un guiño seductor y luego le pasó su _Martini_ a Sakura quien lo cogió sonriente. —Creo haber oído que la zona de juegos se encuentra por el pasillo de la izquierda.

Shikamaru tomó el pequeño shot de _Tequila_ que había encargado, tomándoselo sin miramientos seguido de la rodaja de limón que masticó con paciencia durante varios segundos hasta que la sensación de escozor se le fue de la garganta. Sólo entonces, comentó:

—Iré con los demás.

Sin más, se volteó encarando el lugar que Ino había comentado, resguardando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, dejando que la distintiva expresión aburrida le regresara al rostro.

Naruto tomó su cerveza y lo siguió campante, pensando que sería bueno encontrarse con sus demás amigos. Les hizo un gesto leve de despedida al ver que el trío no daba indicios de querer separarse de la inmensa fuente de alcohol que resultaba ser la barra, a lo que ellos respondieron con la afirmación de que los alcanzarían más tarde.

El rubio deshizo los pasos de diferencia que lo separaban de su amigo y caminó a su lado mientras se llevaba la pequeña botella de vidrio a los labios, disfrutando de la sensación de picazón que le provocaba cuando el líquido amargo descendía por su garganta. Pasaron por una puerta corrediza que separaba el salón principal de un pasillo con luz tenue y de ambiente sombrío, guiándolos sinuoso hasta una puerta que rezaba _"Sala de entretenimiento_ " con letras prolijamente pintadas de color blanco, pero que a Naruto se le antojaron bastante perturbadoras.

El ruido seco de las bolas golpeándose entre sí fue lo primero que los recibió, junto a la luminosidad de tonos rojizos y verdes que ofrecían las lámparas esparcidas por la sala. Ambos jóvenes escudriñaron la habitación desde el umbral, en búsqueda de alguna figura conocida que no tardó en aparecer frente a los ansiosos ojos de Shikamaru, quien se vio hipnotizado cuando su mirada se cruzó con la razón de su presencia.

—Iré con Gaara.— escuchó el susurro de su acompañante adjunto a tres palmadas sobre su hombro izquierdo a forma de ánimo. —No lo eches a perder.

El pelilargo le dedicó una muy bien lograda cara de intimidación que le provocó al de ojos celestes un escalofrío nervioso. Se volteó luego de corresponderle con la mejor sonrisa que pudo plasmar en su boca y ubicó una llamativa mata de cabellos rojizos que se zarandeaban cada vez que su dueño caminaba alrededor de la mesa de pool. Se acercó a él por la espalda y saltó abrazando al muchacho, exaltándolo.

—¡Naruto!— exclamó Gaara, aunque con su voz ronca y serena sonó más como un suspiro. —Por fin llegas, hemos estado esperándolos. ¿Y los demás?— preguntó cuando identificó al rubio solo, paseando sus ojos aguamarina por los alrededores.

—La barra del salón principal se los ha tragado.— respondió sonriente. —¿Hace mucho que llegaron?

—Una media hora, quizá, no mucho.

Estaba a punto de lanzar un comentario cuando sintió un peso extra sobre su espalda adjunto a un vocecilla susurrante en su oído que le puso los pelos de punta. Volteó y se encontró con la figura de proporciones voluminosas que poseía la joven que se colgaba de su cuello con total confianza. Quizá, si se hubiese tratado de un muchacho común y corriente de hormonas alborotadas, se hubiese sonrojado hasta las orejas por el tacto de los inmensos pechos sobre su espalda, pero ese no era su caso.

—¡Hinata!— exclamó al toparse con los ojos perla y los rasgos de muñeca. —Qué bueno que has decidido tomarte un descanso de los estudios y te has venido a divertir.— dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo efusivo que la chica le daba.

—La verdad es que con cada día mis ganas de venir aumentaban.— comentó con la calmada timidez tan característica en ella, pero que contrastaba por completo con su vestido corto y ceñido a tonos crudos que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. —P-por cierto, Naruto… Él ha v-veni… Él está, ya sabes… ¿Aquí?

El rubio se vio obligado a ahogar una carcajada, esa actitud insegura y extremadamente vergonzosa que le daba un vuelco repentino a la personalidad de su amiga sólo se debía a una persona. Todavía no lograba entender cómo esos dos no se soltaban y acababan juntos de una buena vez, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ambos comenzaron a buscarse mutuamente? ¿Dos años?

Acomodó su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata y se acercó hasta verse a la altura de su oído.

—Kiba está en el primer salón con Sakura e Ino.— susurró pretendiendo trasmitirle fuerza a la joven, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa encantadora secundado por un suave beso en la mejilla que le regaló antes de abandonar el salón.

Siguió la figura de su amiga hasta que ésta desapareció de su rango visual, luego regresó su atención al pelirrojo que ahora escudriñaba las bolas de colores con gesto serio, como si estuviese planeando la jugada que marcaría el resto de su vida.

—¿Con quién se supone que juegas?— le preguntó al no identificar un adversario cerca.

—Comencé jugando con Kankuro pero en cuanto pudo, me cambió por un trago de _Vodka_ y una compañera de la Universidad. Luego Temari me desafió y acabó escabulléndose con Shikamaru apenas llegaron.— respondió fingiendo desconsuelo.

Naruto rió ante el gesto melodramático y enseguida tomó uno de los palos que se ofrecían colgados en un mostrador de pared.

—¿Lisas o rayadas?

Gaara sonrió y le señaló las bolas correspondientes con un leve cabeceo.

El juego comenzó entre conversaciones y tragos de alcohol de por medio; y poco a poco fue convirtiéndose y deformándose según el estado de ebriedad de sus dos participantes. El final acabó en una sarta de carcajadas incoherentes acompañadas por comentarios mordaces en doble sentido que poco tenían que ocultar, junto a los dos muchachos manteniéndose en pie dudosamente con ayuda de los palos de juego.

El joven pelirrojo tomó a su compañero del hombro hasta acercar sus labios al oído ajeno, sobre ellos susurró:

—El morocho de la barra te ha echado el ojo.

El rubio giró la cabeza cual lechuza y sus azules chocaron de inmediato con dos pozos negros que le escrutaban graves y sugerentes a unos metros de distancia. Por instinto recorrió la imagen de su dueño, reconociendo una piel tan blanca como el nácar, cabello azabache que se apreciaba rebelde pero que contrastaba con los rasgos perfectos de un adonis.

Volteó rápido y algo acalorado para encontrarse con la mueca burlona que le regalaba Gaara, a lo que respondió frunciendo el ceño como un niño enfurruñado.

—Tiene pinta de soberbio y Casanova.- aseguró lanzándole al extraño otra mirada de soslayo. —Sabes que no me gustan así.

—Sí, pero eso a ti qué te interesa si sólo vas a tirártelo.— dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Dudo que hayan otras piezas tan interesantes como la que tienes desnudándote con los ojos aquí detrás.

Naruto suspiró. Apreciaba a su amigo como a ningún otro, no sólo por la relación que mantuvieron siempre desde pequeños, sino también por ser la única persona con quien compartir su orientación sexual y sus descubrimientos sobre el tema; pero si algo tenía en claro, era que ambos resultaban ser extremos opuestos a la hora de encarar cualquier tipo de relación, más aún con las relaciones sexuales. Gaara era de esas personas que siempre consiguen lo que quieren, aunque tenga que llevar a la rastra al objeto de su capricho para obtener una sesión de sexo desenfrenado, acabando sin excepción con la pobre víctima siendo botada y descartada por el pelirrojo. Si bien la actitud de su amigo por lo general terminaba dándole buenos resultados, Gaara vivía con una constante traba y desprecio hacia el amor que incesantemente enmarcaban su personalidad fría y despiadada. Era allí donde los parecidos cruzaban la línea de tal forma que incluso acababan en disputas filosóficas que de vez en cuando ponían distancia a su relación, pues él derribaba cualquier estereotipo social que Gaara a diario imponía.

—Deja de pensar tanto las cosas y sigue tus instintos, Naruto, un polvo de vez en cuando no viene mal.— insistió.

—¿Me estás diciendo frígido?— replicó entrecerrando los ojos y de brazos cruzados.

El joven pelirrojo rodó los ojos y le dio un suave empujoncito en la espalda.

—Sólo te diré una cosa.— alzó su dedo índice para darle énfasis a sus palabras. —Estoy seguro que es del tipo posesivo, así que ten cuidado. Un delicado ángel como tú no puede caer en las garras de cualquie-…

Antes de siquiera poder acabar la frase se vio obligado a esquivar un puñetazo que se dirigía directo a su nariz, reacción que parecía estar esperando pues una sonora carcajada brotó luego de su garganta. Como respuesta, en cuanto se le presentó la oportunidad, tomó una de las nalgas de Naruto y la estrujó con saña.

—¡Serás cabrón!— le gritó apretando los dientes.

Gaara le dedicó un guiño juguetón para luego voltearse con su característico y calmo desinterés.

—Nos vemos luego. Procura no ser cazado, rubio.

Naruto vio la espalda de su amigo alejándose de a poco y se obligó a respirar profundo para evitar darle una buena sarta de porrazos que posiblemente desencadenarían una riña sin sentido; viéndose así, como posible final, ambos muchachos siendo arrojados fuera de la fiesta, junto a la ridícula suma de dinero que había costado la entrada del evento, sólo que esta última acabaría en un imaginario contenedor de basura.

Tomó aire por segunda vez y, resignado ante la idea, giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a intentar lo imposible. Pero lo que en ningún momento cruzó por su cabeza fue tener a aquel extraño de mirada ónice y cuerpo de infarto justo frente a él, calándolo con expresión seria como si se tratase de una pequeña presa. Y eso… no le gustó en absoluto.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?— preguntó encarnando una ceja al ver las libertades que se tomaba el pelinegro al invadir de repente su preciado espacio personal.

—Tu nombre.— exigió el desconocido con un suave tono ronco y voz profunda que le erizaron cada cabello del cuerpo.

Tragó grueso en un intento de disipar aquella sensación que contradecía su razón y forzó a la chispa de su interior a permanecer tan mansa como siempre. Sólo entonces respondió:

—Naruto.

—Naruto.— repitió el otro, saboreando las sílabas. Por alguna razón su nombre sonaba mejor en aquellos elegantes labios pálidos. —Vengo a decirte que esta noche te irás a la cama conmigo.

E inevitablemente, una bonita gama de furiosos tonos rojos adornó toda su cara.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién demonios te has venido a-…?!

Calló cuando el extraño lo tomó sutil de la barbilla para clavar su pozos negros en los zafiros.

—Sasuke.— susurró a centímetros de la boca ajena. —Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y te tendré para mí esta noche. Veme en el tercer salón en una hora.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

El golpe seco del vidrio golpeando contra la madera de la barra fue lo que llamó la atención de los presentes. Sakura fue la primera en hacer a un lado la interesante conversación a base de chismerío, para voltear a ver a su amigo quien yacía desparramado por la mesa con mirada ausente y tres pequeños vasitos vacíos a su alrededor.

—Naruto, ¿estás bien?— preguntó acomodando una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho. Quizá era hora de que su amigo apartara por un rato el alcohol.

Como respuesta recibió un puchero infantil adjunto a un ceño fruncido. Ahogó una risilla y volvió a cuestionar:

—Anda dime, ¿qué te ocurre?

El joven rubio tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Tengo a un imbécil persiguiéndome el trasero.

Fue entonces cuando la pelirosa soltó una estrepitosa risa sin pudor alguno, que inevitablemente atrajeron la curiosidad del resto del grupo que aún continuaba conversando. Ino y Kiba fueron los primeros en acercar sus narices.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— indagó el castaño, en sus mejillas se lucía un tono rojizo gracias a los efectos de la botella de _Vodka_ que parecía habérsele adherido a la mano.

—¿Tú no tendrías que estar con Hinata?— atacó Naruto al ver que el otro lo único que se dignaba a hacer era intercalar comentarios mordaces y tragos de alcohol.

Ino y Sakura se miraron con gesto hastiado.

 _"Aquí vamos de nuevo…"_

—Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia.— gruñó Kiba cual canino.

—Me incumbe porque al parecer a mi queridísima amiga le gusta un cobarde con fachas de perro faldero.— burló con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

—¿Qué has dicho rubia? Te partiré esa cara de princesa que tienes.

—Ven aquí jodido idiota.

Pero antes de siquiera poder tocarse, ambos fueron interceptados por la espalda y separados uno del otro. Naruto volteó y se encontró con la mirada severa de Neji que lo inmovilizaba al sostenerle ambas muñecas; a unos metros reconoció a Shino tratando con Kiba quien pataleaba y se retorcía en un intento de deshacer el agarre. Miró una vez más a su captor.

—Ya suéltame, Neji, no es para tanto.— se quejó al sentir que el joven de ojos perla no daba signo de querer ceder su amarre. Éste dudó pero acabó soltándolo. —Gracias.

Se acomodó el cuello y los hombros de la chaqueta, dedicándole luego una última mirada desagradable al castaño que fue correspondida de la misma manera. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la oscuridad del pasillo.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

El piso se movía.

Si un problema tenía en ese momento era sentir estar viviendo el peor terremoto en la historia de la humanidad y saber que no era más que uno de los tantos efectos de la borrachera. La pared ahora era la salvación que necesitaba para su falta de equilibrio pero aún así los tropezones y las caídas de cara al suelo, eran inevitables.

—Maldición.— susurró quejumbroso sobándose la nariz respingada y dolida.

Levantó la mirada intentando distinguir algo que le diera noción de dónde se encontraba, pero no veía más que manchas borrosas que se distorsionaban y hacían estragos en su cabeza.

De repente, sintió la bilis trepando las paredes de su garganta junto a una horrible sensación ácida en la boca del estómago que lo envió directo al piso una vez más. Una arcada, dos arcadas. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de buscar algún recipiente donde hundir su rostro. Tres arcadas y lanzó todo contenido nocivo en su tripa.

Luego se paró, deambuló hasta hallar un baño y se lavó la boca y la cara. Se acomodó el cabello y salió apresurado en búsqueda del tercer salón, que milagrosamente halló luego de unas preguntas a unos muchachos que apenas y se acordaban de su propio nombre por la borrachera que se traían encima.

El tercer salón se trataba de una disco bastante amplia con dos simples barras en cada extremo. La oscuridad era evidente, pero pequeños destellos de colores y luces psicodélicas iluminaban el contorno de las personas que danzaban desenfrenadas y ocupaban cada fracción de la pista de baile. Pestañeó un par de veces y se paró en puntas de pie en un intento por reconocer a alguno de sus amigos, si mal no recordaba, era Gaara quien estaba encaprichado con el _deejay_ morocho que ambientaba con su música _latino-urbana_ la discoteca, su seudónimo artístico era Anbu, pero en una ocación, el pelirrojo le había dicho que su verdadero nombre era Sai Shimura.

Y efectivamente, sentado en la barra con un vaso en su izquierda y un cigarrillo en la derecha, estaba Gaara con su típica expresión desinteresada.

Estaba a punto de levantar uno de sus brazos para llamar la atención de su amigo, cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la cintura y lo empujaba hacia atrás. Entre el zamarreo le fue inevitable cerrar los ojos, en cuanto los abrió de nuevo, se encontraba atrapado entre la fría pared de cemento y un cuerpo corpulento que reconoció al instante. Ese extraño con pinta de adonis y aura demoníaca se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades para con él.

—Gracias por venir, rubio.— escuchó que el moreno le susurraba y le molestó. Esa frase fue musitada con la mayor altanería, es como si el extraño hubiese estado seguro desde un principio que él haría todo lo que le dijera. La sonrisa ladina en los pálidos labios se lo confirmó.

—Naruto.— le corrigió el apodo. —Y no tienes que agradecerme, no he venido aquí por ti.

Sasuke encarnó una ceja negra y soltó una risita ronca, socarrona. Al rubio le temblaron las rodillas.

—Con que de esas juegas.— tomó la muñeca de Naruto y lo obligó a rodearle el cuello con su brazo, haciendo que ambos cuerpos chocaran suavemente y la fricción de sus pechos se tornara sugerente. —Está bien, me gustan los desafíos.

El de ojos celestes frunció el ceño, aunque se lo dijera de frente, el desconocido se empeñaba en retenerlo. Si creía que podría conquistarlo entre toda su fachada soberbia y su arrogante seguridad en sí mismo, estaba muy equivocado.

Se zafó del amarre empujándolo después para recobrar su espacio personal.

—Te ahorro el esfuerzo. Ve a buscarte otra persona que te lama los pies, seguro que con toda tu fanfarronería no se te será muy difícil.

Se volteó y comenzó a caminar entre el gentío, dando por sentado que esas palabras fueron lo suficiente para dañar el exorbitante ego del otro y bajarle el ridículo hambre que tenía con su persona. Se apresuró hacia la barra, luego de ser varias veces comprimido cual relleno de sándwich en la pista, donde tomó asiento en la banqueta seguida a la del pelirrojo.

—¿Y tu ligue?— fue lo primero que le preguntó.

Naruto lo miró con gesto hastiado y puso los ojos en blanco. Gaara rió entre dientes.

—No puedo creerlo, tienes a un semidiós persiguiéndote esas hermosas nalgas y tú sigues en tu papel de difícil.— continuó picándolo el de ojos aguamarina. —Ni aunque tengas las cosas servidas en bandeja de plata das el brazo a torcer. Eres un frígido.

—Cállate.— respondió casi en un ladrido, le hizo un gesto al barman para que le destapara una cerveza. —Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo.

Gaara se encogió de hombros y le dio otra pitada profunda al cigarrillo, su vista se desvió al joven que en esos momentos se encontraba en la tarima dirigiendo la música que resonaba con fuerza en el salón.

—Pobre chico… _—_ susurró Naruto, queriendo devolverle el comentario a su amigo. Lo logró en cuanto el pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada. —No sabe lo que le espera.

Vio que Gaara estaba a punto de replicar cuando simplemente sonrió triunfante y desvió los ojos hacia su trago. Eso le dio muy mala espina y lo comprobó cuando Sasuke apareció de nuevo y lo acorraló contra la barra.

 _Déjà vu._

—Esto es el colmo, Uchiha.

—Lo siento, pero eres mi capricho y yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero.— le ronroneó al oído, sintió como un escalofrió hacía temblar el cuerpo bajo suyo. Le encantaba.

—En tus sueños, bastardo.

El rubio miró a Gaara por encima del hombro de su captor con ojos suplicantes, pidiéndole con un gesto mudo que lo ayudara a escaparse de esta. El pelinegro también lo miró pero, en cambio, una mueca amenazadora lucía en su rostro.

—¿Objeciones?— le gruñó. Si primero tenía que moler a golpes al de cabello rojizo para llevarse a su chico a la cama, lo haría gustoso. Sus ojos negros se afilaron como cuchillas.

—No me mires, no lo conozco.— sentenció, tomándose el último trago de su agua ardiente.

Y Naruto, luego de despertar de su estupefacción, le lanzó una mirada de profundo odio al que alguna vez pensó que era su aliado.

" _¡Jodido traidor! ¡El día que te violen de a cinco en un callejón y grites a todo pulmón por ayuda, me encantaré con tu sufrimiento!"_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

—Ven.— escuchó que Sasuke le decía con tono autoritario.

Su ceño se frunció un poco más, las cejas rubias casi se hacen una sola. Era absolutamente innecesario que le dijera que vaya con él, pues lo tenía agarrado del brazo con una fuerza excesiva -para opinión del rubio- y lo llevaba a la rastra por los pasillos del enorme hotel.

Ya no tenía ni la fuerza ni el interés de luchar contra el pelinegro, esperaría su oportunidad y, en cuanto el otro se distrajera, desaparecería cual ninja y se aseguraría de no encontrárselo en lo que restaba de la noche.

Mientras era empujado con insistencia hacia vaya-uno-a-saber-dónde, se dedicó a observar el caos en el que se había convertido esa fiesta y que antes, gracias a la borrachera que se disipó al regurgitar todo, no se había dado el lujo de observar a conciencia.

Cada ciertos metros del extenso pasillo por donde caminaban, había pequeños grupos de jóvenes fumando, tomando o hasta drogándose con Dios sabe qué sustancias. Había varios de ellos desparramados en el suelo, con la mirada perdida; otros eufóricos e inestables por el efecto del alcohol y contó como hasta cuatro inconscientes. Una sensación de repulsión le invadió de repente, pareciéndole increíble el hecho que una divertida fiesta de universitarios le terminara resultando desagradable. El olor a sexo estaba impregnado en el suelo, en las paredes y en el aire, algún que otro gemido se colaba por las puertas de las habitaciones que parecían todas ocupadas. Se cruzó con algunas de sus amigas, ebrias como nunca antes las había visto, prendidas al cuello de muchachos desconocidos. Aún así no se preocupó, porque conocía muy bien a esas mujeres y no había chicas más capaces de defenderse que ellas, incluso con varias copas de más encima.

De repente, una mata de cabellos oscuros se cruzó en su rango visual y no pudo más que quedarse estático ante la escena que en sus azules se reflejaba. Una muchacha de curvas voluminosas y largo cabello le enredaba la cintura con sus piernas mientras el chico moreno se dedicaba a enterrar su rostro descaradamente en sus senos.

Esa espalda ancha, esas manos escurridizas, esos rasgos finos y provocadores… sin dudas, era él.

Y le dolió.

Le dolió rememorar aquellos tiempos. Sintió en ese momento como si la herida que tanto trabajo le había costado sanar, se hubiese abierto de nuevo, supurando todas las malditas penas que alguna vez había ahogado en llantos desenfrenados. Pero no más, se negaba a derramar más lágrimas amargas por alguien que no valía la pena.

—¿Quién es?— le preguntó el Uchiha, quien, al sentir la falta de acompañamiento del otro, detuvo su marcha.

—Un imbécil.— le respondió de manera automática, como si estuviese escupiendo veneno. —De esos que tiene uno la mala suerte de conocer.

Sasuke reconoció el rencor en su voz, al parecer su chico no había tenido una muy buena experiencia con ese sujeto.

—Humm… Hay muchos de esos.— concordó.

—Claro, justo como tú, jodido bastardo.

El pelinegro le lanzó una mirada amenazadora y Naruto estalló en risotadas, como si la tristeza nunca hubiese aparecido por su rostro canela. Eso encantó aún más al moreno y se perdió en la amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos que le entregaba su capricho. Decidió ignorar el insulto y lo cazó nuevamente de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él como si le perteneciera. Sin querer contenerse más tiempo, deslizó su nariz de depredador aspirando el dulce aroma a cítrico que desprendía la piel aterciopelada de Naruto, quien ahogó sus risas de un instante a otro.

—No me conoces.— le murmuró contra el cuello.

—No, pero lo poco que he conocido de ti, me dice que eres uno de esos tantos.

Sasuke emitió un gruñido sordo que se ahogó dentro de su garganta pero que aún así llegó a los oídos del de ojos celestes. De alguna u otra forma, el Uchiha sentía que Naruto lo estaba rebajando a niveles insospechados a base de puros prejuicios hacia su persona.

—Yo no haría nada que te lastime.— sentenció el pelinegro.

Fue entonces cuando el joven rubio sintió algo dentro de sí romperse, queriendo aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a la promesa susurrante de un desconocido que le miraba el alma con sus pozos negros. Deseó en ese momento enredarse en sus brazos y permanecer a su lado el resto de sus días. Rió irónico en su interior, le era tan inevitable desarrollar sentimientos hacia cualquiera que le entregara un poquito de amor…

Apoyó con suavidad su frente sobre el pecho del otro, donde se sorprendió al sentir el alocado bombeo del corazón sobre su nariz.

Dentro de la coraza de su soberbia, Sasuke estaba nervioso.

Eso acabó por romper cualquiera de sus barreras.

Buscó su boca y depositó un suave beso en los labios pálidos, que su dueño recibió encantado al cerrar los ojos. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se acariciaron con paciencia, con un cariño indescriptible. Jugaron con sus bocas hasta que el aire escaseó. Se separaron después regalándose las profundas miradas que escondían un remolino feroz de sentimientos.

El moreno rodeó el rostro redondo de su chico, mimando las marcas de sus mejillas con el dedo pulgar.

—Pasa la noche conmigo, Naruto.

Y esta vez, él no pudo negarse.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

—Ahh… Sasuke…

No pudo reprimir los gemidos que se le escaparon cuando el azabache atacó su cuello, lamiendo la piel sensible y succionándola hasta dejar pequeñas manchas rojizas. Enredó sus largos dedos en los mechones oscuros, disfrutando de las caricias que le regalaba ese hombre sobre su cuerpo mientras él adornaba la habitación con sus cadenciosos jadeos.

—Naruto.— lo llamó con la voz enronquecida que hizo al rubio estremecerse. —Levanta los brazos.— le pidió.

El de ojos cielo obedeció, estirando las manos por encima de su cabeza, sintiendo el roce de la tela en su piel caliente.

Sasuke lo tomó de la cintura, alzándolo hasta sentarlo sobre su regazo, su capricho lo enredó con sus piernas hasta hacer rozar sus pechos. Lo besó de nuevo, con urgencia, invadiendo su cavidad y buscando hacerla suya al enredarse con la lengua de su amante. Los labios se arrebujaban en un intento de fundirse con los contrarios, los gemidos se mezclaban y morían en la garganta ajena.

Naruto deslizó su mano por el torso fornido del Uchiha, abriendo los botones de la camisa blanca, descubriendo debajo de ella una piel de su mismo color, tersa como la seda y perfecta como el mármol pulido. Siguió su recorrido, extrayendo la molesta prenda que ocultaba el vientre plano que era surcado por las suaves elevaciones de los abdominales, provocativas al tacto. Descendió hasta el botón de su pantalón que desabrochó con algo de torpeza al un temblor sacudir sus manos. Tragó grueso cuando el falo erguido del pelinegro escapó de su prisión, latiendo hinchado en búsqueda de la satisfacción. Se arrodilló sobre Sasuke, sacando su propio miembro, siendo observado por los ojos lujuriosos del otro que se relamía impaciente cual animal hambriento. Comenzó a masturbarlos, juntando ambas erecciones en insistentes roces que alimentaban su pasión y se materializaba en gimoteos. Escuchó los gruñidos guturales que emitía el Uchiha, exitándolo aún más, llevándolo próximo al orgasmo.

—S-sasuke… no puedo...más…— exclamó aferrándose a la ancha espalda.

Un grito placentero y acabó en su mano, el azabache lo secundó pocos segundos después.

El rubio se dejó caer hacia atrás, donde la suavidad del colchón lo recibió y se mantuvo allí acostado unos minutos para normalizar su respiración. Sus cuencas celestes se pasearon al rededor del cuarto donde Sasuke lo había llevado, que parecía tratarse de una de las suits del hotel, pues contaba con un decorado muy lujoso y muebles de alta calidad. La cama era inmensa y las sábanas eran de un material dócil y agradable al tacto, una alfombra roja con un diseño de rombos vestía por entero el suelo. Y, en el fondo, un amplio ventanal mostraba el frondoso bosque de montaña junto a las luces lejanas de la ciudad, completando el decorado con la elegante lámpara araña que salpicaba los rincones con su luz acogedora.

Definitivamente, una habitación con mucha clase.

Se reincorporó sobre sus codos cuando recordó a su compañía, quien perdía su mirada en el cielo estrellado y la luna de cuarto creciente. Gateó hasta él con pose felina captando la atención del Uchiha, Naruto vio en sus almendras negras el reflejo de una duda incierta, algo que le extrañó de sobremanera.

—¿Qué ocurre?— le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Vio que el azabache apartaba la vista, como queriendo huir de su pregunta. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos que al rubio se le hicieron eternos, hasta que con voz algo trémula, respondió:

—Siempre he estado con mujeres… quizá esté un poco nervioso.

Eso lo descolocó y no pudo contenerse cuando, sin pudor, soltó una pequeña risilla que ofendió un poco al otro; un calorcito agradable, como una llama, se instaló en su pecho.

Sasuke se preocupaba por él.

Se acercó a la frente blanca y depositó un tierno beso, agradenciédole en silencio.

—Bastardo, creo que debería ser yo el que esté nervioso.— le dijo aún divertido con el comentario. Suavizó su expresión y acomodó una mano en su mejilla izquierda, obligándolo a mirarlo. —Tranquilo, yo te guiaré. Ven.

El Uchiha se dejó tironear por su chico que se recostó en la cama, dejándolo encima suyo. Le echó los brazos al rededor del cuello y lo atrajo de un empujoncito a sus labios, uniéndolos una vez más. Mientras se besaban, el pelinegro aprovechó y se deshizo de las últimas prendas que ya nada tenían que hacer en ese momento. El aire le escaseó y se separó apenas, observando el cuerpo desnudo de su capricho; desde su rostro con el fuerte sonrojo pintando sus pómulos y los ojos azul cerúleo, bajó por el cuello de cisne hasta los hombros acanelados. De allí siguió al pecho que era decorado con dos botoncitos rosados que invitaban a devorarlos, hasta su vientre plano y trabajado, acabó su recorrido pasando por el vello púbico de color rubio como su cabello y en sus piernas largas y contorneadas.

Su chico era perfecto, un ángel caído del cielo. Tenía una belleza arrebatadora que nunca había apreciado en el cuerpo de una mujer.

Con la excitante visión de ese cuerpo que se le entregaba entero, su erección no se hizo de esperar, a lo que Naruto sonrió seductor, como un niño travieso, y se llevó tres dedos del Uchiha a su boca. Sacó su lengua, paseándola de arriba a abajo, entre el índice y el medio y en las puntas, sin perder de vista las cuencas negras que observaban en todo momento con un deseo imposible de contener. El ojiceleste notó el sufrimiento interno que atormentaba al otro y dio por terminada su tarea.

—Mete uno despacio.— le susurró erótico sobre los labios pálidos.

El azabache casi pierde el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, deseaba penetrarlo en ese instante, pero debía hacer las cosas bien o lastimaría a Naruto. Escuchaba el corazón latirle alocado en los oídos cuando los jadeos incómodos de su amante invadieron la habitación de nuevo. Vio que el rubio se acostumbró al primer dedo y fue por el segundo, haciendo círculos en su interior, tocando las paredes internas con ciudado de no herirlo con las uñas. Introdujo el tercero y, para ese entonces, supuso que su entrada ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatada, pues Naruto movía su cadera buscando más profundidad.

—Naruto… déjame entrar.— le pidió con urgencia. —Quiero hacerte mío.

El de ojos celestes se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar la voz desesperada de Sasuke, murmurando un quedo "sí", abriéndose a él, sintiendo la punta del miembro del pelinegro sobre su entrada. Gimió alto, estrujando las sábanas con fuerza por la invasión y apretando los párpados hasta que pequeñas lágrimas se agolparon en los lagrimales.

—Está todo dentro.— le avisó el Uchiha, repartiendo dulces besos por su rostro para que se relajara. —¿Cómo estás?

—E-estoy bien.— le respondió con la voz entrecortada. —Muévete Sasuke, házmelo, quiero sentirte más.

La orden terminó de enloquecer al azabache, quien comenzó el vaivén de su cadera, entrando y saliendo de ese interior que lo sostenía y lo apretaba deliciosamente. Cada estocada era un roce al cielo, un viaje al nirvana sin retorno que lo volvía un adicto al joven bajo su peso. Hundió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello ajeno, saboreando el sudor salado de su amante en sus labios, mientras continuaba penetrándolo con un ritmo cada vez más acelerado.

Naruto gritaba y clavaba sus uñas en los omóplatos del pelinegro, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas para que llegara más adentro en su interior y rozara ese punto que lo volvía loco.

—¡Ahh! S-sasuke… más fuerte…— exigió y su ordenanza fue cumplida de inmediato.

Estaba cerca, lo sentía, y sabía que el azabache tampoco estaba lejos.

—Vente dentro… h-hazlo… lléname.

Su voz lagrimosa excitó de tal forma al Uchiha que, luego de escuchar ese delirante pedido nublado por la pasión de su encuentro, acabó derramándose en su interior, dejando escapar un gemido ronco con el nombre de su amante. El rubio arqueó su espalda para recibirlo en las últimas estocadas y acabó poco después manchando el vientre de ambos con el líquido blancuzco.

Sasuke cayó agotado sobre el otro, buscando recuperar el aire que tanto le escaseaba en los pulmones. Una vez normalizada su respiración, besó suave los párpados de su chico quien respondía a la caricia mimando sus hombros.

—Eso fue increíble.— murmuró Naruto, cansino.

—Si.— concordó. —Y lo seguirá siendo.

Antes de que el ojiceleste pudiese formular cualquier réplica o pregunta, lo tomó de las caderas y lo colocó en cuatro sobre el colchón.

—Prepárate, zorrito, esta será una larga noche.

—¡¿Qué?! E-espera...¡Sasuke! ¡Bastardo!… ¡A-ah!

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los rayos del sol que se colaban entre la fina tela de las cortinas de su cuarto le golpearon el rostro, despertándolo. Le echó una forzada ojeada al reloj digital a su lado.

11:27 am.

Frunció el ceño al espabilarse, tenía la vaga esperanza de dormir un poco más.

Entreabrió sus cuencas zafiro, parpadeando para volver las imágenes nítidas y terminar de despejar el sueño que le hacía pesar los párpados. Se sentó en la cama, estirándose, siendo asaltado por un leve mareo y una puntada en su sien; el alcohol de la noche anterior ahora hacía estragos en su cabeza y estómago. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio que le ayudara a recordar cómo demonios había llegado a su casa. A un lado de la cama, vio su ropa hecha un bollo y manchada con un líquido hediondo que le trajo la respuesta a su pregunta.

Recordó que, luego de su encuentro salvaje con un desconocido que se le había estado insinuando descaradamente durante el comienzo de la noche, había aprovechado el sueño del moreno y se había escabullido de la suit en búsqueda de sus amigas.

Encontró a Sakura en una de las discotecas, bailando y gritando eufórica sobre un amplificador junto a otro grupo de jóvenes que la acompañaban entre risas y cantaban las últimas canciones de la noche a coro, tan sólo quedaban unas ocho personas allí. Tomó a la pelirosada del brazo, excusándose con sus "nuevos amigos" y se la llevó a rastras, sosteniéndola para que no cayera de cara al piso.

Guiarla por los interminables pasillos fue la mayor tortura de su vida, pues la muchacha a duras penas podía balbucear algunas sílabas incoherentes y parecía que iba a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento. La dejó recostada boca abajo en el primer sillón que vio y se dispuso a buscar a Ino, a quien halló media hora después en una habitación del segundo piso, borracha como vagabundo en pena y pasada de sustancias alucinógenas (eso lo comprobó cuando ella le comentó que había estado viajando sobre una cabra alada por un curioso planeta llamado _"Amsibia"_ y que de él había traído flores que hablaban turco y comían pastelillos de fresa).

Luego de estar casi una hora ayudándolas a caminar hacia el vehículo, el cual estaba estacionado a una distancia de tres cuadras desde la entrada del hotel, logró acomodarlas en el asiento trasero con las ventanillas prudentemente bajas ante cualquier posible expulsión de ácido estomacal. Condujo con una prudencia casi extrema al saberse ebrio aún y dejó a cada una en su respectivo apartamento, aparcando el coche de Ino, tomándose un taxi después hasta su casa.

Bufó. Esas dos le debían un enorme tazón de ramen.

Tomó fuerzas y se levantó, gruñendo entre dientes cuando sintió un dolor insoportable en su espalda baja.

—Jodido bastardo.— murmuró enfurruñado dirigiéndose a la ducha. _—_ Le dije en la maldita quinta ronda que se detuviera.

El agua tibia apaciguó un poco sus dolencias y acabó de despertarlo, salió hacia la cocina en búsqueda de algo para comer que le ayudara con su malestar gástrico. Puso a hacer unas tostadas de pan negro y se sirvió una taza de té verde, tomó su teléfono celular para entretenerse mientras esperaba. Y, en ese momento, casi se atraganta.

Cada fotografía que pasaba en el chat que tenía con sus amigos, era una más espantosa que la anterior. Desde ridiculeces como la imagen de Shino bailando desnudo sobre la extensa barra del salón principal, hasta escenas demasiado subidas de tono con sus amigas de protagonistas que le hicieron subir los colores y le provocaron vergüenza ajena.

Quedó atónito, eso lejos de haber sido una fiesta universitaria, se convirtió en un caos bien parecido a los filmes de parodias bizarras que a Kiba tanto le gustaban.

De repente, el timbre sonó y ese pitido chillón lo exaltó, casi perforándole el tímpano. Se frotó la oreja adolorida y se dirigió a la puerta farfullando para ver quién era la condenada persona que se atrevía a aparecerse en su casa.

Pero todo enojo fue sustituido por una enorme sorpresa al chocarse con ese cabello azabache y los pozos negros.

Sasuke le observaba inexpresivo desde el umbral, con los brazos cruzados y vestido con ropa casual de una marca que reconoció muy cara. En su rostro no había signo alguno de la noche anterior, era como si nunca hubiese asistido a la fiesta y ni hablar de haberla organizado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— fue la primera pregunta que su mente llegó a formular, el estupor presente en su voz. La saliva se le espesó en la boca al recordar las sensaciones que ese hombre le daba en su cuerpo.

El Uchiha lo miró encarnando una ceja negra, no muy a gusto con la manera que tenía el rubio de recibirlo.

—Ayer desapareciste.— le dijo con un tinte en su tono que demostraba lo poco que eso le había gustado.

—Claro que me fui, tenía que regresar a casa. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Te molestó ser el que se despierta solo en la cama por primera vez?— le picó queriendo responder al reproche del otro, el zabache torció el gesto y Naruto supo que había dado en el blanco. —Oh, así que eso fue. Pues bien, ya era hora de que alguien te baje esos desorbitados aires de rey que te traes, no todos caen en tu maldito jue-...

Más no pudo continuar con su monólogo ya que los labios finos de Sasuke lo callaron, invadiendo su boca. Intentó empujarlo para que se apartara, para que no siguiera adentrándose en su vida, para que eso sólo fuese el recuerdo de una noche salvaje ahogada en alcohol.

Pero su cuerpo contradijo a su cabeza cuando enredó sus brazos al rededor del cuello del moreno, buscando profundizar ese contacto que le sabía a gloria. Sintió las manos escurridizas de Sasuke tomar su cintura por debajo de la camiseta holgada que vestía, acariciando su piel con apremio. Naruto gimió cuando su labio inferior fue mordisqueado por el contrario, que aprovechó el jadeo y se coló en su cavidad metiendo su lengua.

Unos breves minutos pasaron y ellos parecían no tener ánimos de separarse, hasta que los pulmones se le estrujaron al rubio y se apartó en busca de aire. El Uchiha repartía cortos besos en su cuello.

—Te amo…

Escuchó que murmuraba el pelinegro sobre su piel. El aire le escaseó de nuevo. ¿Qué había dicho?

—Te amo.— repitió ante la atónita mirada celeste, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

Naruto se quedó sin habla, sin poder creérselo.

La sensación cálida se le instaló de nuevo en el pecho, una alegría inexplicable le invadió, ese bastardo derrumbaba cualquier muralla que él intentaba con fuerza imponer. Aunque era débil y lo sabía, ese momento no era la excepción.

Soltó un largo suspiro, agotado mental y físicamente. Se miró los pies desnudos y tomó una decisión. Empezaría de nuevo.

Con la sonrisa amplia de dientes blancos, le dijo:

—Pasa, te invito a almorzar.

 ** _Fin._**

 _ **HYG~~~~HYG~~~~HYG~~~~HYG**_

 _¡Buenas!_

 _Primero que nada quiero decirles: ¡Muy feliz año nuevo! Espero que hayan empezado este 2018 de la mejor manera._

 _Ahora sí; les traje esta historia bastante simplona y sin nada excepcional, aún así quedé conforme con como resultó. Espero que ustedes también hayan disfrutado de ella. La verdad es que venía armándola desde hace tiempo, gracias a la inspiración que me daba escuchar reggaeton cada tanto, pero cuando comencé a escribir Anonymous me olvidé de ella. Recién ahora es que he tomado la decisión de terminarla._

 _Voy a aprovechar este espacio para hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones:_

 _-Para aquellos grandiosos lectores que siguen Anonymous, estoy escribiendo el séptimo capítulo que (si los dioses me ayudan) estará listo en unos cuantos días más._

 _-Segundo, quiero decirles también que actualmente estoy viajando de mochilera por Latinoamérica por lo que, como se imaginarán, mis tiempos son suuuuper inciertos. No, no voy a entrar en hiatus, tan sólo aviso que no voy a tener un "ritmo" de actualización, tan sólo lo haré cuando tenga el tiempo de escribir y el Internet que tanto amerito para publicar (lloro)._

 _-Tercero y algo un poco más personal: estoy terminando de armar un blog de viaje que un poco más adelante dejaré el link en mi perfil, así que si en una de esas quieren regañarme por mi falta de actualización de una manera más directa, los invito a pasarse por allí jeje~_

 _Disculpen, no soy de aburrirlos con cosas personales, pero realmente quería decir eso._

 _En fin, espero sus opiniones y les agradezco de antemano por leer._

 _¡Nos vemos en otra historia!_

 _»" Bienaventurados los borrachos, porque ellos verán a Dios dos veces."_ «

 _ **HotaRu YaOiGirL**_


End file.
